The Story of Morgan Ladimore quest chain
The Story of Morgan Ladimore is a Duskwood quest chain that has the player put to rest one of the revenants haunting Duskwood. Summary The current quest chain is: }|# # # # # |# # # # # }} Prior to The Shattering, the quest line was: Synopsis In northwest Duskwood, at the far north of Raven Hill Cemetery, lies an old grave marked simply "MORGAN LADIMORE". The soil covering the grave has been recently disturbed, and much of it has been displaced. Sirra Von'Indi of Darkshire knew Morgan Ladimore before he went to the war. He calls him a noble and good man who suffered a bad end.( ) Rummaging through his shelves Sirra finds The Story of Morgan Ladimore, a volume that chronicles Ladimore's life from his marriage to Lys at age 18 and his time in the war as a paladin alongside Uther the Lightbringer, to his returning home to a drastically changed land and finding the grave of his beloved wife and children. Sirra sends the player to speak with Commander Ebonlocke for more information.( ) Commander Ebonlocke does not at first recognize the name, for she knows him as Mor'Ladim. After finding his family's grave, Ladimore was filled with grief. He lashed out at the gravestones, catching the attention of three cemetery attendants. They tried to restrain him, but in his grief-stricken state he murdered them, accusing them for his family's deaths. After calming down, he realized what he had done and, driven by his emotions, plunged his own knife into his heart. The following day the bodies were found, and Ladimore was quickly and unceremoniously buried. Having committed murder, something that went against his beliefs, coupled with his grief for being unable to save his family, prevented Ladimore from dying peacefully. Instead he lived on as a restless dead. Consumed by grief, Mor'Ladim, as he now calls himself, roams Duskwood with mindless vengeance and hatred, indiscriminately committing murder. Commander Ebonlocke asks the player to lay him to rest once and for all. Upon receiving Mor'Ladim's Skull, she mentions that she missed one small detail...( ) Ladimore's daughter Sarah is still alive, and had joined the Night Watch. The circumstances surrounding her father's death have always troubled her, and when she hears that he has been laid to rest she wishes there had been something she could have done to help him.( ) She asks the player to place his ring on his grave, hoping that he will somehow know that she is alive and that none of them hold him responsible for the past. As Sarah's ring is placed on the grave, Morgan Ladimore's spectral form appears, saying : Knowing that his daughter lives allows a weight to be lifted off of Ladimore's shoulders, and as he leaves his sword Archeus behind he calls out to his long-lost wife, eager to be reunited with her once again.( ) Rewards Current Rewards * Money: * Experience: * Reputation: 225 Original Rewards * Money: * Experience: * Reputation: 225 See Also The following NPC's were involved or referenced in this quest: *Commander Althea Ebonlocke *Lys Ladimore *Mor'Ladim *Morgan Ladimore *Sarah Ladimore *Sirra Von'Indi *Uther the Lightbringer The following world objects were involved in this quest: *A Weathered Grave The following quest items were involved in this quest: *The Story of Morgan Ladimore *Mor'Ladim's Skull *Sarah's Ring The following lore was referenced in this quest: *The Second War The following gear was awarded in this quest: *Archeus or Restored Archeus Patch Changes Category:Quest chains Category:Duskwood quests